The Scott and James Family Reunion
by Naleylvr23
Summary: Nathan and Haley have been dating for 8 years and Haley is ready for Nate to pop the question. They are headed to their familys' 22nd annual reunion. UPDATED! 6.3.10
1. Chapter One

_Nathan and Haley have been dating since her freshman year of high school, his junior year. Now, after 8 years of being together, Haley is ready for marriage. She tries subtlely to tell Nate, but it only makes him angry. Now, it's the 22nd annual Scott/James family reunion. Nate and Brooke are siblings, Nathan one year older than Brooke. Pairings: Naley, Brucas, Jeyton _

**Chapter One**

When a couple is together for 8 years you would be crazy not to assume they're married. Every time I meet someone and tell them I've been with Nathan for 8 years they assume we've been married for some of those years. They always give me a crazy look when I tell them we're not. I guess I'm just used to it, though. I want to marry him, of course. Why do you think I've been with him for so long?

It's nice to wake up to his arms around me every morning. It's nice to be loved as deeply as he loves me. I just wish that I could say we are married! Isn't that the next step? We've been together for 8 years. 8 friggin years! We've been best friends since I can remember. 8 years together, 6 years sleeping together, 4 years of living together and 2 years of me nagging him to ask me to marry him.

Sometimes I would just drop hints, like how I liked certain rings, engagement rings. Sometimes I would just out and say he needed to ask me. He always laughed, grinned and, somehow, got my mind off of the subject!

I sighed as I looked back at the computer screen. I had just finished reading the e-mail invitation from my mother for our annual reunion. Yes, all my crazy siblings and their spouses. Oh, not to mention Nathan's family, too. And it's always so great when they remind me that he hasn't asked me to marry him yet. Fun times…

"What are you stressing about?" he asked as he walked into the room. He didn't even look at me.

I smiled. Only he could read me so well without giving me a glance. "It's that time of year," I replied, leaning back in the chair.

He turned to me and lifted an eyebrow. "Meaning..?"

I shrugged. "Family reunion," I replied shortly. "It's at my parent's house this year."

He grinned. "What is stressful about that?" he asked walking over to me.

I threw up my arms in exasperation. "Are you kidding me? They love the fact that I've been in the longest relationship and I'm still not married!" I exclaimed. "Why don't we just tell them we eloped? We know it's inevitable!"

He laughed and kneeled down in front of me. "Why are you letting them get to you about this?" he whispered. "It's none of their business what you and I do."

I sighed. "It would be nice to finally be Mrs. Haley Scott," I muttered. "Don't you think I've waited long enough?"

He looked thoughtful then shook his head. "Nope, you haven't suffered enough," he replied. I hit his shoulder and he laughed. "Relax, Hales. The time will come, don't you worry. When it comes, you'll know, okay? I promise."

I nodded. "I know, I know," I replied. "I hate the reunions, though, just because of the constant teasing."

He smiled and pulled me onto the floor with him. He tickled me and managed to get on top of me. "No worrying this year, okay? Have fun with all your nieces and nephews and your siblings and don't even think about the fact there isn't a ring on your finger yet."

I looked up at him and smiled. "Yet? Are you planning on it being soon?" I asked, way too hopeful.

He shook his head. "When the time is right, Haley James, you'll become Haley Scott. Just relax," he replied and leaned down to kiss me.

------------

"HALEY! Aren't you soo excited?"

I sighed. "Brookie, you have no idea how much I hate these things! I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my family and I love your family. I just hate when they gang up on me about Nate."

She set down Calvin and sat next to me. She wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Oh, honey, everything will be fine! You just can't let their teasing get to you! Besides, you and Nathan are living the life! Seriously, he spoils you to death. It's only the two of you. You guys can have sex whenever you want without worrying about a child coming in to witness it! It's perfect what you guys have!"

I glared at her. "Brooke, isn't it weird at all talking about me sleeping with your brother?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Why would it be?" she replied.

I shivered involuntarily. "Okay, you're definitely weird," I muttered.

She laughed. "Sorry, I just believe that sex is a natural thing and accepting the fact that my brother has it is normal, too," she replied.

I shook my head. "I don't even want to picture my brothers… OH MY GOD, I JUST DID!" I exclaimed.

She giggled. "H. James, you're so cute," she said and stood up. There was crying coming from up the stairs. "Hallie! Natalie! You better stop fighting!" she screamed up the stairs. "Don't make me come up there!"

I smiled at her. "Brooke, you're so cute when you try and boss them around," I said.

She glared at me. "Listen to me, Haley James, I'm very disciplinary!" she exclaimed.

"Mommy, we didn't mean to do it!" little Hallie exclaimed.

Natalie nodded, running down the stairs after her sister. "We're sorry, mama!" she exclaimed.

They both gave Brooke a look and she caved. "Fine, go wash your hands for dinner! Your father and Uncle Nathan should be here soon!" she exclaimed and the girls ran off, little Calvin right behind them.

I shook my head as I laughed. I stood up and patted Brooke's back. "Yeah, you're really coming down hard on them," I said and walked into the kitchen.

---------

"So, is everyone going to be there this year?" Lucas asked.

Brooke set down her fork and nodded. "Dad gave me the final total," she replied.

I looked over to her. "And that is?"

"All 32 of us!" she exclaimed. "All the kids will be there. I think there might even be more, if Jason or Isabel invite dates."

I smiled. "I heard that Mikey might have a date," I said. "Jessica told me he's been spending time with one girl and that they might be dating. She said that it seems serious."

Brooke squealed. "That is so adorable!" she exclaimed. "He's only 15, but I don't put an age on when you can be in love."

I shrugged. "Maybe he'll start to date her and keep her guessing for 8 years until he's sucked the life out of her, oh wait, that's your brother!" I joked. "My bad."

Nathan looked over and grinned at me. "Maybe he will," he replied. "It's fun to watch you squirm."

I glared at him. He could be such a jerk! "Auntie Haley, when are you and uncle Natey gonna get married?" Natalie asked.

I smiled at her. "If your uncle Nate has anything to say about it, never," I replied.

He sighed. "We don't know yet, sweetie," he said.

I set down my napkin. "Well, I think there are 3 kids that need to come upstairs with aunt Haley so they can see what I brought them!" I exclaimed and stood.

The three children all scrambled out of their chairs and followed me up the stairs.

"What did you bring, Aunt Haley?" Hallie asked. "Books?"

I shook my head. "Nope, no books," I replied.

"Clothes?" Natalie asked.

I shook my head again. "Nope."

"Canny?" little Calvin asked.

I smirked at him. "YES!" I exclaimed. "I always bring you candy, buddy, but that's not all!"

I took them into the girls room and set Calvin down on one of the beds. The girls sat next to me on either side as I searched through my purse. "Now, where did I put it?" I asked out loud.

"Come on, Auntie!" Natalie exclaimed. "I'm so excited!"

I laughed. "Just relax!" I replied. "You'll get to open it in a second!" I said and continued to search. "A-ha! Here they are!"

I pulled out 2 boxes. "These are for my favorite girls," I said. I kept digging in my large purse and found a bigger box. "And this is for my little man!"

They ripped them open to find a necklace for Hallie, a charm bracelet for Natalie and a toy car for Calvin who was already on the floor playing with it. I put the jewelry on the girls before we all went back downstairs. Nathan, Lucas and Brooke were all sitting in the living room.

"So, when do we leave?" Lucas asked.

I sat down next to Nathan laying my head on his shoulder. "Everyone's supposed to be there by the 21st," I replied.

"So, that means Hales and I will be there on the 19th," Nathan said.

"Lucas, sweetie, we should probably get there on the 20th so we can get a good room. I'm not sleeping on the couch this year," Brooke said with a smile.

I laughed. "That is exactly why we go early each year," I said. "You should come on the 19th too. It guarantees you a good room."

She looked at Lucas. "Can you get out of work that soon with such short notice?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I'll talk to my boss tomorrow when I go in and see what he says," he replied.

Nathan stood. "We're gonna get going," he said. "Come on, Hales."

I stood as well and gave Brooke a hug. "Call me tomorrow when you find out, okay?"

She smiled and nodded. "I will," she replied. "Have a good night you two! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

I laughed. "That doesn't leave much," I returned as we walked out.

----------

Hello everyone! Here's a little bit of family history for you...

Oldest to youngest

**James Family**: Jimmy and Lydia James 8 kids (Gretchen- 36, Michael- 34, Jonathan- 32, Marvin- 28, Peyton- 26, Taylor- 24, Haley– 22, Timothy- 21.)

**Scott Family**: Dan and Deb Scott 2 kids (Nathan- 24, Brooke-23.)

_Gretchen/Devon Evans_- 2 kids (Jason-18 and Isabel-16)

_Michael/Jessica James_- 1 kid (Michael Jr.-15)

_Jonathan/Gwen James_- 1 kid (Rebecca-8)

_Mouth/GiGi James_- no kids

_Peyton/Jake Jagelski_ – 4 kids (quadruplets- 5) (Grace, Emily, Kayla, Melissa) one on the way (another girl to be named Jenny)

_Taylor/Chris Keller_- no kids, but one on the way

_Brooke/Lucas Roe_- 3 kids (Hallie- 6, Natalie- 4, Calvin- 2)

**_Review PLEASE!!!_**


	2. Chapter Two

_Thanks to Alisa, prettygirl33, naleyforevernalways23, ScOtt-bruthR-LuVr3-23, itsDMFkids, PruePotter, lilmonkeygirl31, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, SammiM, NaLeYBaBiixo, MrsLucasScott, NaleYLuV01, 1TreeHillRULEZ, hybridwolf10, bellasmomma, Nathanlvr23, luvnaley23 and JPNeverlosetheButterflies for reviewing! ENJOY! Sorry, it's short. _

**Chapter Two**

I started packing the next day. I had 3 days to pack and get everything ready. I couldn't wait to see everybody. It was really a good time when we were all together. It's just so crazy because of all the people. That and everyone likes to tease me.

"How's the packing coming, baby?"

I smiled as Nathan's arms came around my waist. I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Good," I replied and pulled him down to kiss me. "I'm almost done with mine."

He nodded. "You gonna pack for me?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Do I look like your mother?" I countered.

He groaned. "Come on, baby, please?" he asked jutting out his bottom lip.

I leaned up and bit it making him groan again. "Don't pout, Nathan, it's not attractive," I said and walked away from him.

"Please, Hales?" he asked. "I'll do whatever you want!"

I turned to him and grinned. "Anything?" I asked innocently.

He narrowed his eyes. "Except for the one thing you're thinking, yes," he replied.

I glared. "And what exactly is it that you think I'm thinking?" I countered.

He sighed. "You can't bribe me into asking you to marry me," he replied. "It doesn't work that way!"

I smiled at him. "Nate, babe, I wasn't thinking like that," I said.

"Oh," he replied, most likely embarrassed.

I laughed. "But now that you mention it…"

"Hales!"

"I was kidding!" I said, holding up my hands. "Besides, it would be so romantic if you asked at my parent's house, on the deck as the sun sets. Or on a walk on the beach!"

"Haley," he started.

I sighed. "I know, I know. Don't push my luck," I muttered. I started to walk out of the room before turning back to him. "Oh, and your stuff is already packed."

He grinned. "Thank you, sweetheart," he said.

I shrugged. "No problem," I replied and went to call Brooke.

"So you won't be able to come until the 21st?" I said, looking at my nails.

She sighed. "_Yeah, it looks that way. I guess another year on the couch won't be so horrible," _she replied.

I smiled. "Come on, Brooke. It's me. Let it all out, sweetie."

"_It's not fair! I have three kids! I should be in a room and you and Nate should be on couches!"_

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "Okay, you've vented enough."

"_Fine, that was a little harsh, but hey, its how I feel. Well, I'll let you go. Call me when you guys get there?"_

"Yeah, you know I will," I replied. "Bye, girlie!"

"_Bye!"_

I stood up and put the phone back onto the charger. "They won't be arriving with us?" Nathan asked behind me.

I shook my head and faced him. "Nope," I replied. "It's gonna be just you and me, stud."

He grinned. "I kinda like the sound of that," he said and leaned down to kiss me.

I smiled as he pulled back again. "You know my parents' rules, Nate," I said and walked towards the fridge.

He scoffed. "If they don't know we're having sex by now, they're in serious denial."

I laughed. "True, true, but my parents still expect us to respect their rules, honey, no matter what," I replied.

He shrugged. "Oh well, I guess we'll just have to sneak around then," he said and pushed me up against the counter. "You know we won't last a whole week, let alone 2 days!"

I giggled as he nipped at my neck. It was moments like this that made all my worrying about marriage went away. Innocent kisses with the man I loved were enough for me at the moment, because during those times nothing else existed.

"What are you thinking about?" he mumbled against my neck before moving to look at me.

I gave him a smile and shook my head. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I am thinking about how lucky I am," I replied.

He smirked. "Well, of course! You're dating Nathan Scott, the sexiest man alive!" he exclaimed.

I scoffed and pushed him away. "Cocky much?" I asked.

His grin grew as he shrugged. "Not cocky, confident," he replied. "You know it, too."

I smiled as I walked off. "Maybe," I said over my shoulder.

The next 2 days went by fast and I got more and more anxious about leaving. I guess I thought this would be the year he asked. By this time next year I would finally be Mrs. Haley Scott, the name I'd wanted since childhood.

I handed Nathan the last bag and went back inside to check if we had anything else. "Is that it?" he asked following me in.

I looked around our bedroom and found no other bags. "Yep, that's it," I replied.

He smiled and grabbed my arm, pulling me close. "You okay?" he asked. "You seem kind of off."

I shook my head and smiled. "I'm perfect," I replied.

He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing else. "Alright, lets get going," he said. "We can still beat the traffic."

I nodded. "Okay, let's hit the road!" I replied and jumped on his back as he walked out laughing.

* * *

_REVIEW PLEASE!!_


	3. Chapter Three

_Thanks to NaleYLuV01, molly, A Love Affair with Horses, Naley, lilmonkeygirl31, lala, bellasmomma, itsDMFkids, OTHbabe23, Sophia OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, SLUVER15, Lorilozz, luvnaley23, addicted2jerks, mary-023, naley for life, hybridwolf10 and JPNeverlosetheButterflies for reviewing!_

**Chapter Three**

"Natey!" I whined. "I'm hungry."

He laughed and reached over to take my hand. "You want to stop and eat in a restaurant or do you want me to just pick something up?" he asked.

I grinned. "I want McDonalds!" I exclaimed like a 5 year old child.

He laughed again and kissed my hand. "Your wish is my command, princess," he replied and pulled through the drive through.

We had been on the road for about an hour and I was getting really anxious. I hadn't seen my parents since the last reunion and I had missed them. I missed my siblings as well, especially my baby brother, Tim. He was the only other one that wasn't married so he got it just as bad as me. He was the only one to defend me from the teasing.

I ate my chicken nuggets and fries quickly. Sometimes I thought it was my childish ways that kept Nathan from asking me to marry him. I mean, I was always just as he called me; a princess. I had to have everything my way. I guess that's what happens when you're the youngest girl and a huge daddy's girl.

"Are you happy now, baby?" Nathan asked as he stole a fry.

I smiled at him. "Yes, I am," I replied in a girlie voice. "Thank you very much. You always take such good care of me, Natey!"

He sent a grin my way. "Well, yeah, I do! How else would I get you to stick around?" he returned.

I shrugged. "I can think of one way," I replied.

"Hales-"

"I mean, the sex is just too amazing to leave you, sweetheart," I finished, knowing what he thought I would say.

He laughed. "Well, of course it's amazing!" he exclaimed. "Don't you know who I am?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, it's all about you and not the fact that we're madly in love," I replied.

He tugged on my arm. I scooted over closer and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I kissed his cheek. "I love you," he whispered and kissed my forehead.

I smiled and kissed his neck softly. "I think we both know how much I love you," I replied.

A vibrating from my pocket interrupted our moment. I pulled back slightly and answered the phone. "Hey, Deb!" I exclaimed. "How are you?"

"_Hello, dear! I'm just fine, how are you?"_

"I'm good. Nathan and I are just heading to my parents' house," I replied.

"_Good, good! We're on our way as well, but we won't be there until late tonight," she said. "I was just calling to make sure you two were on your way!"_

I smiled. I truly couldn't wait to have Deb as my mother in law. "Yes, we're on our way. We'll see you tonight then?"

"_Yes, you will! I'll talk to you then, sweetie! Tell Nathan we say hello."_

I laughed. "I will! Bye!"

"_Bye dear!"_

"Your mama says hello," I said as I put my phone back in my pocket.

He smiled. "I can't wait to see mom," he replied. "I haven't seen her since last year."

I nodded. "Me either and the same goes with my parents."

"We'll be there in about 15 minutes, babe," he said after a few moments of silence. "You'll get to spend the entire afternoon with your mom gossiping about the latest celebrity breakup while your dad and I watch the game."

I rolled my eyes. "We don't just talk about celebrity breakups, Nathan!" I exclaimed.

He scoffed. "Sure you don't," he replied.

"We don't!" I exclaimed.

---------

"I can't believe he cheated on her!"

"I know! They were like the 'it' couple!"

"Haley, it's a tragedy, I'm telling you!"

I smiled at my mom. "You just wish it was you he was cheating with, don't you?" I asked crossing my arms.

She sent me a stern glare, but still had a smile on her face. "Now, Haley, you know that you wish you were Abbie Cornish!" mom exclaimed. "That Ryan Phillippe is something else!"

I rolled my eyes. "I just feel horrible for Reese! She is my all time idol," I replied.

Nathan and dad walked out of the kitchen laughing. Nathan gave me a knowing glance and I just stuck my tongue out at him. "Well, that Reese is a strong woman. She'll be just fine."

I smiled at my mom. "Yeah, you're probably right," I replied. "Now that they're gone, how are you? I've missed you, mama!"

She held open her arms and I immediately went into them. She laughed and held me close. "I've missed you too, my little girl. I'm doing just fine! Your sister dropped off the girls earlier and they're upstairs taking a nap."

I pulled back. "Which sister?"

She smiled. "Peyton," she replied.

I grinned. "The quads are here?" I exclaimed.

She laughed. "Yes, your favorite little quadruplets are here," she said. "Actually, they should probably be woken up by now. Do you mind-"

"Say no more!" I interrupted. "I'll wake them!"

I ran up the stairs and into the room declared the 'grandchild' room. It's the room all the grandkids would stay in when they slept over my parents' house. Sure enough, there were 4 little girls, 2 in each bed. It wasn't hard for me to tell the girls apart. They always wore shirts with their names on them, but that wasn't the only thing that helped me. I knew their personalities. I knew all their scars and birthmarks.

I crept over to the first bed where Grace and Emily slept. I pulled the blankets off of them and did the same to the other bed where Melissa and Kayla slept.

The four girls sat up, sleepy. Emily grinned and jumped into my arms. "Aunt Haley!" she squealed.

"Emmylou!" I exclaimed. Each girl hugged me separately. "How are you Graciepoo? I missed you, Lissa! Kaybear!"

Kayla stepped out of my arms. "Is unca Nate here, too?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

I smiled and nodded. "He's downstairs with papa," I replied.

Emily walked back over to me and motioned for me to hold her. The other three were walking downstairs. "You okay, Emmylou?" I asked.

She nodded and laid her head on my shoulder. "I missed you, auntie!" she said. "Did you miss me too?"

I smiled at the small girl. "Of course I did!" I replied. Emily reminded me of myself. She was the second oldest of the four, but she acted like the baby. Of course their father, Jake, gave them whatever they wanted, but Emily was extra special. She was the one who stayed in the hospital the longest. She gave us all a scare.

"Let's go jump on Uncle Nate, okay?" I suggested and she nodded vigorously.

We made it downstairs to see Grace, Melissa and Kayla jumping on Nathan. I set Emily down and she ran to join her sisters. I laughed as Nathan didn't know what to do and stepped over to my mother. "Who's coming next?" I asked.

She put an arm around my shoulder. "Well, my guess would be Gretchen or John," she replied. "I could be completely wrong, though."

I smiled at her. "I bet you're right," I said. "You know Gretch is always early and John just likes to get a good room."

She laughed. "I just know my kids, is all!" she replied. "You getting hungry?"

I shook my head. "Nate bought me McDonald's on the way over," I replied and looked back at my boyfriend.

She laughed again. "Big spender, huh?" she joked.

I glared at her. "You know it was my idea!" I replied.

She shook her head. "I know; it's your favorite! He's always taken good care of my little girl."

I smiled. "Yes, he has," I replied. He looked over at me and winked.

Mom patted my back. "He'll ask you soon, sweetie, don't you worry about that," she said. "You shouldn't worry about that anyways! You're only 22! You should just be having fun being young."

I looked away from Nathan and back to her. "I just want to have what everyone else has," I whispered.

"What's that?" she asked.

"A family of my own," I replied and looked back at Nathan.

* * *

_REVIEW PLEASE!!!_


	4. Chapter Four

_Thanks to PruePotter, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, itsDMFkids, NaleYLuV01, lilmonkeygirl31, mary-023, OTHbabe23, Lorilozz, Emma, SLUVER15, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, hybridwolf10, luvnaley23, ROYLEESWIFE, Naley, naley for life, HaloAngel, and addicted2jerks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

Two hours later I was setting the table for dinner. Nobody else had shown up yet, but we were expecting Jake and Peyton for dinner. We did have their kids after all.

"Hey, Gracie, want to help your fave aunt set the table?" I asked as I set a stack of plates on the table.

She looked up at me from her spot on the floor where all four girls sat. "Sure, auntie Haley!" she exclaimed and stood to join me.

"Can I help?" Emily asked quietly.

I smiled and bent to her level. "Of course you can!" I replied.

Grace took Emily's hand and brought her over to the table. "What do we do?" Grace asked.

I winked at her. "You take all these plates and set them around the table at each seat, okay? Can you guys handle that?"

Emily nodded and Grace put her hands on her hips. "We're girls, auntie!"

I mimicked her actions. "Well, I'm very sorry, _miss_ Graceland!" I replied. The girls giggled and then got to work. I turned to the other two. "Kay, Lis, how about you _girls _help nana in the kitchen?" I suggested. The two scrambled to their feet and rushed into the kitchen.

"I'll be back, Nate," I heard my dad say and watched him retreat the room.

I smirked and looked over to Nathan. He grinned back at me. "Get your butt over here," he mouthed.

I checked and saw the girls engrossed in their work before I ran and jumped into his lap. His arms wrapped around me as he kissed me deeply. "Mmm," I mumbled against his lips. I pulled back and set my forehead on his. "I waited hours for that!"

He laughed softly and kissed my nose. "Me too, Hales," he whispered. His lips found mine again and the world around us disappeared.

"Ahem!"

We broke apart and turned to see my mother, hands on hips. "Do you two mind? There are 5 year old girls in the room still," she said and walked back into the kitchen, mumbling and shaking her head.

We looked at the table where Grace and Emily were giggling and pointing at us. I looked back at Nathan and kissed his cheek. "We will continue this later," I said firmly and moved to stand

"You promise?" he asked, grasping onto my arm until I answered.

I nodded. "Oh, it is a promise I plan on keeping," I replied and walked away.

The front door opened. "Hello? Anyone here?"

"Deb!" my mom exclaimed.

"Lydia!" Deb replied and the two squealed like 13 year old girls. "Oh, it's been too long!"

"Too long indeed!" Mom agreed. "Dan, how are you?"

He laughed. "Well, I think I lost some hearing in my right ear, but other than that I'm perfect."

I walked over just as Deb hit his arm lightly. She looked over at me and her smile grew. "Haley! How are you, sweetheart?"

I walked over and hugged her close. "I'm doing just fine, Deb," I replied and pulled back. "How are my future in laws, even if it's not official yet?"

Nathan walked up beside me and hugged his mother. "We're doing fine," she replied and kissed her son.

I moved over to Dan who hugged me as well. "I'm surprised you haven't worked your magic yet, Haley. It always seems to work on anything else you want," he joked.

I smiled at him as we pulled back. "Well, I don't want to guilt him into it, Dan, he has to want it too," I replied.

Nathan shook his father's hand. "Haley is extremely impatient, dad, but she respects that I will ask her in my own time," he said with a stern look at me.

I shrugged. "Let me take your coats and give Nathan your heaviest bags," I said with an evil grin at Nathan.

The older couple laughed at the pair of us, but did as I suggested. "Oh, Lydia, it smells wonderful!" Deb exclaimed.

Just then dad walked back into the room. "Dan! Deb! So great to see you!" he said and hugged each.

"How are you, Jimmy?" Dan asked.

The two walked over and sat on the couch as Deb walked into the kitchen with mom. I stuck my tongue out at Nathan who looked around before reaching forward to take it in his own mouth. I was shocked at first, but gladly returned his kiss.

He pulled away quickly and walked away as if nothing even happened. I glared at his back and silently cursed him. "Aunt Haley?"

I looked down to see Melissa staring up at me. "Yeah, honey?" I asked.

"Is my mommy coming soon?" she asked, tears starting to swim in her eyes.

I bent down to her level. I forgot how attached to Peyton Missy was. "Your mom and dad should be here any minute, baby girl, okay? Until then, why don't you and I hang out?"

The tears slowly subsided and she nodded at me. "Okay, I'll go get Mr. Blue!" she exclaimed and ran off.

I put the Scotts' coats in the closet and walked after her. I felt another tugging on my leg and looked down to see Kayla. "Hey baby girl!" I said and bent down to her level. "Whatcha doin'?"

She grinned at me. "Can I get a piggyback ride?" she asked.

I smiled at her and nodded. "Okay, but only until we get upstairs, okay? I'm going to play with your sister."

She nodded vigorously and hopped on my back. Once we made it up the stairs we were both giggling furiously. "That was fun!" she squealed. "Can we do it again?"

I sighed and lay on the floor. "Later tonight, okay?" I said and she nodded before running off.

Melissa walked over and sat on my lap. "Ready to play?" she asked.

I gave her a small smile and nodded. "Sure, kiddo," I replied.

"Okay," she said. We could hear commotion downstairs to which she perked up. "Mommy and daddy?" she asked, looking hopeful.

I shrugged. "I don't know, sweetie, why don't we go find out?" I suggested. She nodded and lifted her arms. I picked her up and carried her down the stairs.

Sure enough Peyton and Jake stood at the door giving everyone hugs and kisses. Peyton noticed us and grinned. "There's my other baby girl!" she exclaimed.

Melissa broke free of my grip and ran to her mother. I sighed. "And I thought you were talking about me," I joked.

I walked over and hugged them both. "How are you, Peyt? How's baby Jenny?" I asked.

She rubbed her large belly. "She's getting eager," she replied with a grin. "She can't wait to meet her big sisters!"

I smiled and placed my hand on her belly. "She sure is active," I said as I felt the baby kicking like crazy. "Doesn't it bug you?"

She shrugged. "Sometimes it hurts, but it's just her way of letting me know she's there."

I gave a small smile, but inside I was extremely jealous. I wanted a baby of my own. Sometimes you don't get what you want, though.

"Dinner's ready!" Mom screamed from the kitchen.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	5. Chapter Five

_Thanks to Mary-023, JamesLover23, Naley, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, that70slover, NaleYLuV01, lilmonkeygirl31, hybridwolf10, luvnaley23, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, NaLeYBaBiixo, OTHbabe23, SLUVER15, naley for life, and Always23Forever for reviewing!_

**Chapter Five**

The twelve of us sat at the rather large table. It was set for 32 normally, in case any others showed up as we ate. Unfortunately for my mother, no one else came during dinner.

She stood to begin clearing the table. "Well, we'll just have lots of leftovers for tomorrow!" she reasoned and walked into the kitchen.

I sent Nathan a smile before standing and following my mother's lead. The two of us, with the help of Deb, washed the plates and cleaned up the table, making sure to pack up the leftovers.

"What shall we do to pass the time," mom muttered to herself.

"Hello? Anybody here?"

I cringed. Taylor James. Wait, excuse me, newly Taylor Keller. I always thought I would at least marry before Taylor, but she managed to get a man, no wait, boy to ask her.

"Tay," I said shortly as she hugged me. "How are you?"

She pulled back and smirked. "Married!" she squealed. "And you thought you'd beat me out!"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I gave a nod to Chris, her husband, and had no intentions of anything further than that. Chris walked over and pulled me into a crushing hug. "How's it going, sis-in-law?" he asked.

"I…can't…BREATHE!" I exclaimed and he let go. "Chris."

He grinned and went to greet mom and dad. I think they were so happy that someone wanted to marry Taylor that they didn't care he was a sleazebag.

Nathan pulled me in close to him, his arms wrapped around my waist from behind. "I don't like that guy," he whispered in my ear.

I nodded. "Me either," I replied. "There's just something off about him."

"You mean the fact that he calls himself Chris Keller and not me or I?" he suggested, turning me around.

I laughed and kissed him lightly. "Yeah, but they're something else off about him," I said. "Oh well, at least he gets Taylor out of my hair on these trips."

He nodded. "That's right," he agreed. "It gives you more alone time with me."

"Why don't we all go sit in the living room while these two tell us how Paris was!" Mom squealed.

I inwardly groaned. Knowing Taylor she'd rub it in my face the entire time. See, she only knew Chris 4 months before they were engaged. I've been with Nathan for 8 years and there is no ring on my finger. Besides, she's always had a thing for Nathan and when she discovered he wanted me and not her, she made my life a living hell.

"Well, Paris was Paris," Taylor said as she sat on Chris' lap. "We didn't get to see a lot of the sights."

"Yeah, it was our honeymoon after all," Chris added with a wiggle of his eyebrows towards the men.

This time I did roll my eyes. I stood. "Well, as much as I want to hear about this, Peyton and I promised we'd take the girls to the park for a little while, didn't we, Peyt?" I asked, helping up my pregnant sister.

She grinned at me and nodded. "We sure did and we don't back out on promises, do we baby sister?" she replied.

I shook my head. "Come on, girlies! Last one to the car is a rotten egg!" I exclaimed. All four raced to the door. I kissed Nathan and wished him luck. He glared at me, but sent a wink as Peyton and I exited the house.

"That was genius, Haley. I always knew you'd be the smart one!" Peyton joked as we got into the car.

I sent her a smile. "Yeah, well, I'm not going to Med School for nothing," I replied and headed towards the park.

She laughed. "I'm glad you break the James curse of being tied down young," she said softly. "You get to have your impact on the world first. You know, I think that's why Nathan's made you wait so long. You were always studying so hard so that you could go to Med School. He understands that you want a family, Haleybub, but he also knows how much it means to you to have a career, too."

I sighed as we pulled up to the park. The girls scrambled out and we were right behind them. "What if I'm not a good doctor? What if I regret going without ever having starting my family young like everyone else? I want to be able to run around and play with my kids when I'm young, not when I'm too old and tired to do it!"

She wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Don't you worry about running around with your kids. You'll never be too old or tired to spend time with them."

I sent her a skeptical look. "Oh, really?"

She smirked. "Do you see me? I'm about ready to pop out another child and I'm at the park with my quadruplets! Yeah, sure, I'm tired, but I'm never too tired to be a mom."

I sighed and helped her sit at a bench. I sat beside her. "How do you do it?" I asked quietly. "Run around after four little girls and still want more kids?"

She laughed softly. "Jake wants a boy," she replied simply. "So do I."

I turned to face her. "So you are going to have kids until you have a boy?" I asked.

She nodded. "If that means we have a hundred girls before a boy, then so be it. It's what we want."

I stayed silent for a while. I envied my sister, but she was also right in so many ways. I sighed. "I don't know what I want anymore," I whispered.

She gave a small laugh. She wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I lay my head on hers. "You are a beautiful, smart, funny 22 year old girl who should still be having fun! You don't need to figure everything out right away."

It turned dark. We both stood and called to the girls. We didn't talk any more about me or my future with Nathan. We arrived at the house within 10 minutes.

All the guys were in front of the TV, watching some basketball game. There was one extra body, though, that wasn't there before. "Lucas?" I asked with a smile.

He looked at me for a second. "Hey, Hales," he said and then turned back to the TV.

I squealed. "BROOKE!" I exclaimed. All the guys groaned and yelled as I ran in front of the TV.

"HALEY!" she screamed back and ran to me. "I'm so excited! We actually got a room this year!"

I laughed and pulled back. "That's great, Brookie Cookie!"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen with all the other ladies. Calvin ran to me and I immediately picked him up. He snuggled into my neck. I rubbed his back and heard his breath start to even out.

"So what are we talking about?" I asked softly, rocking the small boy in my arms.

Mom smiled at me. "My unmarried children, of course," she replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Really? Well, if there is teasing involved, I don't think I want to be here," I said. "I'll just go put all the married kids' children to bed because clearly all I'll ever be is their aunt and babysitter!"

I walked out of the room without another word. Calvin jolted awake with my outburst, but quickly fell back asleep. I saw the girls, all 6 of my nieces, watching TV with their dads, Uncles and grandpas. I sighed. "Time for bed, girls," I said.

They all stood, groaning. They gave their hugs and kisses goodnight and then walked upstairs, me right behind them. We all went into the room designated for the grandchildren. I placed Calvin in his crib and tucked in all the girls. For claiming to not be tired, they all fell asleep fairly quickly after my story.

I shut the door and walked back down the stairs. The women moved into the living room. "Haley, come join us," Taylor suggested. Everyone saw me and voiced their agreement.

I planned on sneaking into the kitchen, but to no avail. I sighed and walked over to sit with Nathan who welcomed me with open arms. I sat on his lap and he kissed my cheek. "You okay," he whispered.

I nodded. "Sure," I whispered back. "I'll be fine."

* * *

_REVIEW PLEASE!!!_


	6. Chapter Six

_Okay, all you faithful readers! Who out there is ready to kill me?? Sorry, it has been wayy to long! I've been super busy with college life taking over! I know, no excuse, especially when it's my second year! Well, hopefully I'm back for good! I'm definitely back into my writing groove with this story, but I'm not so sure about Tree Hill High. It may be a while before that one is updated because I have no idea where to go on that one._

_ANYWAYS, thanks to OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, Naley, RedJewel2662, JamesLover23, Alisa, JiMmYeATWoRlD23, Nicole, NaleYLuV01, naleyforevernalways23, othbabe23, mary-023, yummy food, Lorilozz, hyribdwolf10, rachel2502, Always23Forever, lilmonkeygirl31, luvnaley23, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, jbabyy10, BLONDEMOMENT82192, GottaluvNaley, ejc717 and PaNiCaTtHeDiScO23 for reviewing and, HOPEFULLY, for staying faithful to my story, awaiting my return! ENJOY!

* * *

_

**Chapter Six**

We all sat in the living room for two more hours, waiting for another one of the kids from the James clan to arrive before giving up and heading to bed.

Nathan and I had separate bedrooms, of course. My parents were old fashioned and, despite the fact that we had been together for eight years and known each other since the womb, sleeping arrangements were made so we were separated. Nathan would bunk with Tim, my younger brother, in his old room and I would get my old room that was still the same way I left it when I left for college.

I sighed as I lay down on my bed. Six more days. Only six more days before going back to pure bliss with Nathan. Just me and Nate.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

------

I woke to the smell of burnt toast and shot up in my bed. I ran to the window and saw a blue 1989 Pontiac Bonneville. "He's here!" I exclaimed and ran down the stairs.

No one else was up. I ran into the kitchen and yelled, "TIMMY!"

He turned around just as I was about to pounce. He caught me and laughed. "Good to see you, too, big sis," he replied and set me down.

I took a good look at him. He was wearing mom's pink apron. His dirty blond hair had grown out a little since I had last seen him, but his blue eyes were as bright as the day he was born.

"Why didn't you come wake someone up if you were hungry?" I asked, taking away the spatula in his hand. I turned down the stove and started cooking his eggs for him.

"I was making it for you all!" he reasoned. "I wanted to surprise everyone with breakfast and Tim time!"

I giggled. "You're too cute, Timmy. I've missed you."

He kissed my cheek. I've missed you, too, Hales."

I motioned to the stairs. "You're no help to me here. Go wake up everyone and tell them breakfast will be ready in 20 minutes," I said and turned back to the eggs.

I went to the fridge and got a few more eggs and broke them onto a different pan. To feed this many people, I would need to make more eggs than the 3 Tim was making. I threw out the burnt toast and put new bread into the toaster.

I heard feet stomping down the stairs promptly after Tim went upstairs. I turned towards them and saw Brooke and Nathan fighting and laughing as they came towards me.

"What are you two doing?" I asked.

They didn't respond as they reached for the plates and then shoved them in my face.

"Nathan, move!" Brooke exclaimed. "My children and I need to eat Haley's awesome eggs first!"

Nate shook his head and shoved her behind him. "Haley's eggs are my eggs!" he argued. "You'll just have to make your own."

I scoffed. "Sounds to me like neither of you two want any of my eggs," I replied and then turned to Nathan. "And my eggs are just that, MINE!"

My mother came into the kitchen laughing. "It just sounds like you're talking about a whole different kind of egg there, Nathan," she teased and walked to my other side. "Anything I can do to help, Honey?"

I nodded. "Get these two out of here and send in my nieces and nephew. They eat first," I replied.

Nathan and Brooke reluctantly followed my mother out of the kitchen. 10 minutes later we were all sitting at the table. It was set for 20 now, only 12 people missing.

"Haley, this tastes great!" Peyton complimented.

I smiled at my older sister. "Thanks, I learned from the best," I replied, looking at my mom.

Mom smirked. "Yes, Haley's eggs are wonderful, aren't they," she joked and the adults, minus Tim and Nathan laughed. Nate, rather, turned a bright shade of pink.

"Ma, don't talk like that!" Tim argued. "That's my sister! That's just gross!"

I threw my napkin at him. "Shut up, Tim!"

"What?" he asked. "I don't wanna hear any stories about your eggs!"

I rolled my eyes. "She was just joking, Tim, calm down," I said and then turned to Nathan who seemed very interested in his food all of a sudden. "And you! You need to lighten up, too."

He looked over to me. "Me?" he asked. "What did I do?"

I shook my head. It wasn't worth the wasted breath. "Nothing," I replied then turned to my parents. "So, what's the plan for today?"

They smiled. "Well, today we're expecting Gretchen," dad said. "Then, most likely, John or Marvin will be right after her."

Peyton nodded. "Knowing Gretch, she'll be here shortly," she said.

I smiled. "I can't wait to see Izzy. She's so grown up now!" I exclaimed.

Mom nodded. "All of my babies and grandbabies are growing up so fast," she replied, looking from Peyton, to Tim to me. She let her gaze hold on me for a few seconds before looking at everyone else. "Well, we won't wait all day for them! Let's all shower up and get ready for our reunion!"

Tim, Jake, Nathan and Lucas had the duty of clearing the table and washing the dishes. Peyton, Brooke and I took the kids upstairs and got them dressed and ready for the day. I carried Calvin and Emily downstairs with Natalie, Melissa, Kayla, Grace and Hallie close behind me.

"Let's go play outside!" Kayla exclaimed as she led the other kids out to the backyard.

I set down Emily and waved them out. "Cal and I will be right out," I yelled after them.

The guys were still doing the dishes and chatting happily. I caught Nathan's eye and winked. I brought Calvin over to Lucas. "He missed his daddy," I said with a smile.

Lucas visually brightened at the sight of his son. "There's my big guy!" he exclaimed as I handed Calvin over.

"We're going to go play outside in a few minutes. If you guys are done, why don't you join us?" I suggested.

Jake nodded. "We should be done soon," he said and then turned to Nathan. "Tim and I can finish up if you and Luke want to go with her."

Nathan smiled and patted his back. "Thanks, Jake. See you out there," he replied and then ran out the back door.

Lucas ran with a laughing Calvin in his arms after Nathan and shouted, "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

I scoffed and ran after them. "You cheated!"


	7. Chapter Seven

_Thanks to NaleYLuV01, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, Brooke6404, HJS-NS-23, lilmonkeygirl31, fricktard92, luvnaley23, Always23Forever, mary-023, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, Naley, 23naley03 and blackRULES for reviewing! You girls are the ones who keep me writing! Enjoy!_

**Chapter Seven**

We saw all the girls chasing each other around the backyard when we got outside. Lucas took Calvin over to the sandbox and the two were playing happily together. Natalie had noticed our presence and walked over to me.

"What are you guys playing?" I asked, bending down to Natalie's level.

She smiled at me and put her hand on my shoulder. "TAG! You're it!" she screamed and ran away from me.

I laughed and turned to Nathan who held up his hands and then ran. I shrugged and started running towards the pack of young girls. I could've easily caught them, but I thought they'd have more fun if they're the one's being chased than the ones doing the chasing and never catching.

"You're all too fast!" I exclaimed as I ran behind Emily. "Somebody let me catch them!"

They all giggled and kept running. I turned towards the door that just slammed shut and saw my niece and nephew, Jason and Izzy. I stopped running and walked over to them.

"Hey, Aunt Haley!" Izzy exclaimed and hugged me.

I smiled, "Hey, Iz, you're it!" I yelled and ran off.

She quickly hit Jason who ran after all his cousins. I managed to finally catch up with Nathan. "This is so much fun!" I said with a grin.

"He leaned over and kissed me. "It is," he replied. "It makes me feel like a kid again."

"I know, me too!" I agreed and then we turned to see Jason right in front of us.

He reached his hand out to touch Nathan. "You're it!"

I laughed and started to run away, but Nathan quickly tagged me. I turned around and I tackled him to the ground. "I got you!" I yelled as we fell.

We landed with an 'oomph'. "I think you broke my back," he managed to breathe out.

I laughed, knowing he was truly fine. "Whatever, hotshot, you're not hurt!" I replied. I leaned down and gave him a long, sweet kiss. "There, does that feel better, babe?"

He shrugged. "I could use lots more of that TLC," he said and then motioned for me to get off him.

I stood and then helped him to stand. All the kids were headed over to the swing set so I figured it was okay to leave the game.

"Let's go inside and say hello to Gretch and Dev," I said, taking Nathan's hand.

He led the way and everyone was crowded around the two, chatting happily. I let go of Nathan's hand and went towards my older sibling.

"Hey, strangers," I said loudly.

Devon smiled at me and hugged me. "Haley, you look great!" he exclaimed.

I laughed. "Thanks! You don't look so bad yourself," I returned. "How's life treating you?"

"Just fine, how about you, future Dr. James?"

"Well, hopefully it will be Dr. Scott, but only time will tell about that," I replied. "Life's treating me just great. I just forced your kids into a game of tag."

Gretchen laughed and pulled me over to hug her. "You were out playing in the dirt with the kids?" she asked. "Don't you know you're allowed to stay and talk with the adults now?"

I smiled at her. "You adults are so boring, though!" I retorted and everyone laughed.

"It's true, we're boring," she agreed. "Good to see you, baby sister!"

"You too, oldest sister!" I replied. There were 14 years between us, so we didn't live together very long. She was my babysitter for 4 years, though, before she moved out to have babies of her own.

Everyone settled down and split up. All the men went back in front of the TV, while Deb and mom took Gretchen into the kitchen.

I turned to Brooke and Peyton, silently telling them we needed to escape.

"Grocery store run?" asked Peyton.

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "You're just a genius, aren't you?" I walked into the kitchen and tapped mom on the shoulder. "Just the woman I wanted to see!"

She laughed slightly. "What do you need, Haleybub?" she asked.

I just shrugged. "I was just wondering if you, my dear mother, needed anything from the grocery store. Brooke, Peyton and I were-"

She rolled her eyes. "No sentence beginning with Brooke, Peyton and I are ever good coming out of your mouth, Haley Elizabeth James!"

I gave her the saddest look I could muster up. "Pwease, mama?" I asked like a 2 year old. "We pwomise not ta tawk wif any stwangers!"

She gave a short laughed and handed me a piece of paper. "This shouldn't take you any longer than an hour!" she said as I rushed out of the room.

"Thanks mama!" I yelled as I reached the living room. "Okay, ladies, let's go shopping!" I said holding up the list.

"YAY! Let me go tell my husband where I'll be," Brooke said. "If I could find my husband and three children."

"They're in the backyard," I explained as she walked away. "Your girls are back there, too, Peyt."

She nodded. "I know, but if I say goodbye they'll want to come, too. I'll just go tell Jake," she said and walked off.

I decided to go and tell Nathan where I was headed and to see if he needed anything.

"Hey, baby," he said as I sat on his lap.

"Hey, yourself," I replied and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Need anything from the grocery store?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment before whispering in my ear. "Umm, some strawberries, whipped cream, chocolate sauce…"

I smiled at where he was going with his list. "Don't worry, I already have that on MY list. Need anything else?"

He leaned down to kiss me. I forgot about all the people in the room and began to kiss him deeper, slipping my tongue in his mouth. We both pulled back and stared at each other. I really didn't want to go to the store anymore.

"God I wish I was young and so head over heels in love like that again."

Nathan and I turned to see both of our fathers. I groaned and stood up, but not before giving him one last kiss. "See you later, boytoy," I said with a wave and walked over to the smirking Peyton and Brooke.

"Have fun?" Brooke asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, Brooke!"

"What? That looked really steamy!" she replied.

"Ew, Brooke, that's your brother! How could you sit there and watch that?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Cause you're my best friend? I don't know, I just can."

I sighed. "Let's go!" I yelled and grabbed Nathan's keys. "Baby, we're taking your truck!"

"Don't hit anything!" he replied and we were off.

* * *

_REVIEW PLEASE!!!_


	8. Chapter Eight

_Thanks to all my reviewers: luvnaley23, NaleYLuV01, BubblyGirl23, kutebloo, Naley, soccerchix08, me, asfgt, lilmonkeygirl31, OTHlover04, Always23Forever, WWUFANOTH, Hales luvs Nate, and mary-023! You girls rock!

* * *

_

**Chapter Eight**

The three of us climbed up in his truck. "Okay, we hurry and grab all the things on mom's list and then we can do some real shopping," I said with a grin as I started the car.

Brooke let out a squeal. "Do you know how long it has been since I have gone shopping for just me and not baby clothes or toys?" she asked.

"Same here!" Peyton agreed. "It has been far too long since I have stepped into a mall, WITHOUT my children, and bought things for myself."

I gave them both an evil grin. "I go out with Nathan and HE buys me all the things I want for myself!" I bragged and was hit by both of them.

"You have so got it made, H. James," Brooke said, crossing her arms.

Peyton nodded. "I don't know why you want to get married! You'll just end up like Brooke and I. We have too many kids that we don't know what to do with, and I've got one more on the way!"

I sighed. "What's so wrong with that?" I asked her. "Do you regret it?"

"Of course not!" Brooke answered for her. "We don't regret a thing, we're just telling you that you need to be living your life while you can! It needs to be just you and Nathan until you two are good and ready to never have sex again!"

I scoffed at that. "Brooke, you and Lucas still have sex all the time," I reasoned.

She nodded. "Yeah, but on a freaking schedule!" she complained. "We wait until their asleep, when we're already exhausted, and we can't make any noise at all. Besides, I was lying when I told you that! You think Calvin let's us have any alone time, let alone the girls?"

"Whatever, you guys," I said shortly. "I like the way things are with Nathan and I, but I want more. If you guys can't see it from my perspective than we should just end the conversation here."

I pulled up to the grocery store and shut off the engine. Before either of them could say anything else, I opened the door and got out. I grabbed a cart that was by the door and went inside.

"What does your mom need anyway?" Brooke asked when she and Peyton caught up.

"Well, it looks like stuff for s'mores, hot dogs, hamburgers, that sort of stuff," I replied. "Tell you what, you take this half and Peyt take this part and I will take this one and we'll meet up." I split the list into 3 parts and we all went our separate ways.

I quickly put all the necessary items, including a few of my own things, into the cart and waited by the registers. Within 20 minutes Brooke and Peyton met me and we paid and left.

"So, to the mall we go?" Peyton asked, looping her arm through mine.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm thinking we deserve to treat ourselves," I agreed.

Brooke looped her arm through my free arm. "Listen, H. James, we really didn't mean to upset you. We want you to see your situation from every angle, but we aren't going to talk about it anymore! It's going to be a stress free afternoon if it's the last thing we do!"

I laughed. "Yeah, we don't want preggers over here to go into early labor, now do we?" I joked and we all got into the car.

---

"Oh my god, Haley! If you don't get that and Nathan finds out I saw you in it and didn't make you buy it, he'll kill me!"

I laughed at Brooke's comment. "You really think it's cute?" I asked. I looked in the mirror. It was a sleeveless navy tunic with a draped open front and a sequined racerback. "You don't think it looks too slutty?"

Peyton scoffed. "Isn't that kinda the point?" she teased. "If you call that slutty, then you're a very classy slut."

"Haley, you are buying it!" Brooke stated. "I don't care if I have to get your credit card out for you, but you're going to buy it!"

I smiled. "I guess I could buy just this one thing," I said and closed the door to change into my outfit.

"Didn't she say that the last four stores we went into?" I heard Peyton ask.

"I think you're right, Goldilocks!" Brooke replied. "I guess she thinks she's made of money!"

I came back out, dress in hands. "No, not made of money," I said. "I just know that I'm worth it."

"Right on, girlie!" Brooke agreed. "I think my hotshot big bro will think so, too."

"Oh, he knows I'm worth every penny he spends on me," I replied with a wink.

"I swear, there is not one thing in this world that boy wouldn't buy for you!" Peyton half stated half whined.

I smiled at her tightly. "Only one thing so far, and that's an engagement ring," I replied.

Brooke put her arm around my shoulder as we left the store. "Think about it, Haley. Once you get that ring, there will be something else you'll want that he'll have to get you and it just keeps on going."

"He's my sugar daddy!" I replied, dreamily.

Peyton nudged my arm. "I need to get me one of those," she muttered and Brooke nodded.

* * *

_REVIEW PLEASE!!!_


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

It was getting dark out when we finally got home. The three of us had forgotten about everything else while we were shopping.

"Mom is gonna kill us," Peyton muttered as I pulled into the driveway.

I smiled. "She isn't going to kill us. We're adults! She's not the boss of us anymore!" I replied and shut off the engine.

Brooke laughed. "She's gonna beat both of your butts!" she exclaimed. "I am so glad that she's not my mom, too, because I don't need a beating."

We grabbed all our bags and began walking into the house. Peyton stopped us. "WAIT! If Jake sees that any of this is for me, he'll kill me!"

Brooke's eyes widened. "Luke told me not to buy anything, too," she said and they both looked at me. "You're carrying all this. We'll get the groceries!"

"Why are you so paranoid? Isn't it your money too?" I asked as they piled their bags onto me.

"Yes, but if we don't agree on what we buy, we can't buy it," Brooke explained.

Peyton nodded, "same for me. Besides, I shouldn't be carrying anything anyways."

I rolled my eyes and walked up the stairs and into the house. "A little help please!" I exclaimed.

"Haley, is that you?" Dan asked.

I dropped all the bags I had been carrying. "Yes, it's me," I said with a smile. "That stuff was heavy."

"What, did you buy the whole mall?" asked Izzy with a laugh.

I glared at her. "No! As a matter of fact, I didn't!"

Peyton and Brooke came inside hesitantly carrying the groceries. "We have the food!" Brooke yelled.

"Yeah, and no clothes! Just food!" Peyton yelled next to her.

"Why are you two yelling?" Mom came over from the kitchen. "And where have you three been? We have been worried sick about you!"

I smiled at my mother. "Mom, they made me go to the mall and buy things because they have to live vicariously through me," I explained, putting on a sad face. "They are mean girls!"

Mom laughed. "Oh, Haley! Like anybody needs to force you to go to the mall!" she grabbed her stomach. "I haven't laughed that hard in years!"

I smiled. "Okay, gotta get all this stuff to my room," I said and walked over to my bags.

I somehow managed to bring them to my room without any help. I set them all down and sighed as I fell onto my bed.

"Buy anything for me?"

I jumped up at the voice. "Nathan! Don't scare me like that!"

He walked further into the room from his place at the door. "Sorry! I thought you heard me walking behind you," he replied, lying next to me. "So, did you?"

I laughed slightly and laid my head on his shoulder. "Maybe," I said in a sing song voice.

He kissed the top of my head. "Did you have a good time?" he asked softly.

I nodded against his muscular chest. "Mmhmm."

"You aren't falling asleep on me, are you?" he asked, his voice even softer.

"Mmhmm," I replied, my eyes feeling heavy.

"Sleep tight, sweetheart," he said and wrapped his arms around me.

"Haley, wake up!"

"Leave me alone! I'm tired!" I replied to the voice.

"Come on, girl! It's your wedding day! You can't just NOT show up!"

I opened my eyes and there was Brooke and Peyton. "Today is my wedding day?" I asked.

Brooke gave me a bright smile. "Of course it is, sweetie! It took him long enough!"

I smiled. "I'm finally getting married?" I asked.

Peyton nodded. "You are! In just a few hours I can finally welcome you into the married world!"

I stood up and hugged them. "YAY! I'm getting married!" I squealed.

Brooke laughed. "Let's get you into your dress and then we can do hair and makeup."

An hour later everything was in its place. My grandmother's necklace was something old, my dress something new, my mother's earrings something borrowed and a light blue garter for something blue.

"Haley, you look beautiful." I turned to see my father standing at the door. "Is she all ready, girls?"

Peyton nodded. "She's perfect."

Brooke smiled. "She's absolutely glowing."

I looked at myself in the mirror for the first time. My hands went to my stomach. I have a baby bump! I'm pregnant?

"Let's get you down the aisle, Haleybub. He's waiting for you."

I smiled. Nathan and I are finally getting married. "Let's go! We don't want to keep him waiting!" I exclaimed and we started towards the aisle.

It was our turn to walk and I was looking at all our guests. Every single one of my relatives was there. I didn't recognize a lot of his, but I hadn't met them all, I suppose.

We got to the front and I had yet to even look at Nathan. My father kissed my cheek then turned to him. "Take good care of my little girl, Chase."

Chase? I turned to see… not my Nathan! "What is going on?" I asked and the music stopped. I turned to my father. "Where is Nathan?"

He sighed. "Sweetie, you guys haven't been together for years now," he said softly.

I shook my head. "No, no!" I screamed. "NOO!"

"You got tired of waiting, Haleybub," Peyton said just as softly. "You gave up on him."

"No! I would never do that! NOOOO!"

I sat up straight in bed, panting. "Holy shit. That was horrible," I said, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, baby," Nathan said, placing a hand on my back.

I turned to him and his expression went straight to concern. "Aw, babe! What happened?" he asked holding me against his chest.

I sighed. "My worst nightmare," I said softly.

He kissed the top of my head. "What's that?"

I moved my head back so I could look into his eyes. "My perfect wedding day, without my perfect groom," I said and couldn't say anymore because I started bawling.

He held me and rocked me. "It's okay, it was just a dream," he said. "I'm here and I'm never leaving you."

I pushed him away lightly. "That's just it! It felt so real!" I exclaimed. "And you weren't the one who left! I did! I left you because you waited too long!" I shook my head and ran downstairs.

"There you are, Haleybub, we were just-"

"I'm not hungry," I interrupted my father and grabbed my mom's car keys before running out the front door. I could hear Nathan calling for me to stop, but I just kept going.

I drove away. I just had to get away. I had to think about everything. My tears were blurring my vision. I tried to wipe them away, but a sudden pain hit and everything went black…


	10. Chapter Ten

Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Nathan's POV**

"Haley, wait!" I yelled, following her down the stairs. As soon as I reached the bottom I had 20 pairs of eyes staring at me. I heard the front door slam.

"Nathan, what was that all about?" asked Lydia.

I sighed. "She had a dream about marrying someone else," I said quickly as I felt around in my pockets for my keys. I turned to my sister. "Brooke, did Haley put my keys anywhere?"

She shrugged. "I thought she was going to give them to you," she replied.

"Damn!" I yelled. "Luke, can-"

"I'll drive, let's go," he said.

I gave a sigh of relief and followed him out to his car. "I don't know why she ran out, dude. She kinda just freaked out," I said more to myself than to him.

We had been driving for 20 minutes and we still saw no sign of her. It started to rain. I tried her cell phone probably a hundred times, but it always went to voice mail.

"You said she dreamed something?" he replied.

"Yeah, she said something about marrying some other guy because I took too long. Do you believe that?" I asked.

He sighed. "Maybe you're making her suffer too much, Nate. Maybe you should just ask her to marry you," he suggested.

I hung up my phone as she didn't answer again. "Don't you think it would be a little too cliché after all of this?" I said and turned to the window. "Come on, Hales! Where the hell are you?!"

"Does her mom's car have onstar?" Lucas asked.

I looked at him in confusion. "Yeah, so what?"

He pushed a button on his dashboard. "Onstar, how can we help you?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for a car that has onstar as well. Could you tell me where it is located if I give you the license plate number?"

"Yes, sir, we can," came the reply.

He looked to me. "DR23Z," I said and we waited a few minutes.

"That car is at the crossroads of Long Lake and Ryan."

"Which direction is it heading?" Lucas asked.

"Actually, sir, the car isn't moving. We're checking to see if everyone is okay that was in the accident, but we're getting no response."

"What, wait, accident?" I yelled.

Lucas turned the car around and sped off in the direction she gave us. "Yes, once I looked up the plates I got the information on the crash. It looks like they ran off the road and into a ditch."

"Listen, thanks for your help, but we're got to go get our friend," Lucas said and pushed the button again to turn off the onstar. "She's gonna be fine, Nate."

"And what happens if she's not fine, Lucas? This is all my fault!" I yelled. We turned onto the intersection and saw Lydia's car. "Oh god, Haley!"

I ran out of the car as soon as it was stopped. There were already ambulances there to help her. She was on a gurney and being placed into the ambulance. "Sir, you need to stay back." The paramedic told me.

"I'm her boyfriend!" I yelled. "Is she okay? Haley? Haley!"

Another man pushed me back. "Listen, sir, you're going to have to follow behind us in your car if you want to see her."

I shook my head. "I'm going in the ambulance with her."

"Only immediate family can ride with her," he replied. "Go sir, we have to leave now or she might die!"

I let them go without me but ran back to Luke. "Let's go!" I yelled and got out my phone to call her parents.

End Nathan POV

2 days later…

Haley POV

My head was pounding. My arms and legs throbbed. My heart was aching. _What the hell happened_? I tried to open my eyes but the light hurt them.

"Take it easy there, Haley." I heard a voice say. "Let me close the blinds and then it shouldn't be so bad." I could tell when he had closed them. "There, that's better."

I opened my eyes, still slowly, and looked around the room. There were flowers and cards everywhere. I turned towards the window where the man had been.

"Thanks, dr…?"

He smiled at me. "Nurse. Nurse Adams," he replied and laughed. "Someday I'll go back to med school, but for now it's just Nurse Adams."

I smiled back at him. "I'm Haley, as you already know. I'm going to be a doctor too… someday."

He nodded. "Do you remember what happened?" He asked, handing me a glass of water.

I shook my head. "I had a fight with my boyfriend and I was driving…" I trailed off as the images came flooding back. "Okay, I crashed and ended up in a ditch."

Nurse Adams took my blood pressure and listened to my heart. "Everything appears to be back to normal. No injuries too serious. Just some bad bumps and bruises. Although you were out for 2 days, but you were in surgery yesterday."

"Surgery?" I asked. "What for?"

"You had some minor internal bleeding, but they fixed it all and you should be able to go home tomorrow," he said and then headed to the door. "I'll let your family know you're up."

I nodded. "Thanks," I replied.

I sighed as I had the room to myself. _Asleep for 2 days? Me? Oh god, they are going to kill me! How stupid was it to drive out in a rainstorm, crying while also being angry? That had accident written all over it!_

"Haley! Oh, thank god you're awake!"

I smiled at my doting mother. "Sorry, mom," I said softly.

She shook her head and then gathered me in for a hug. "Don't you worry about anything, Haleybub, but getting better!"

I nodded against her chest. I felt another pair of arms going around me. "You gave us quite a scare, baby girl," my father said into my ear.

"I'm okay, dad," I said as they both let go. "I promise."

My room was filled within 10 minutes. Apparently, Marvin and GiGi had arrived as soon as I was leaving two nights ago, but I didn't notice as I was running away. Mike and Jess along with Rebecca had reached our parents house yesterday, only to make their way over to the hospital to see me.

Nurse Adams came back in. "Hey, guys, sorry but I have to kick most of you out. I tried to give you as much time as possible, but you're going to have to visit in shifts," he said and smiled at me.

My dad clapped him on the back. "Thanks, Chase. You've been great."

My eyes widened. "Chase?" I whispered to myself. I shook my head.

"Does anyone mind if I talk to Haley alone?"

Everyone turned to Nathan before heading towards the door. "We'll be back later, Haley," my dad said.

I smiled and nodded. "Okay dad."

Nathan sat beside me, taking my hand in his. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hi," I replied.

"You scared me for a minute there, Hales," he practically whispered.

I sighed. "I know I shouldn't have run out like that, but I had to be alone! I had to get some air."

He stood quickly and walked over to the window. He looked outside for a few minutes. He had his back to me still as he spoke when he finally found the words. "You know I love you, Haley, right? Cause I do. With my whole heart." His voice cracked.

I nodded, but said, "Yes, I know that," because he couldn't see me nod.

He nodded. He turned around to look at me, a few silent tears streaming down his face. "I want to marry you, Hales, I do. I want you to understand that. I want you to understand that I'm trying to make sure that we're ready for that.

"I haven't asked you to marry me yet, cause I don't want to end up like everyone else! I don't want you to resent me if we got married, you got pregnant and you didn't become a doctor! I want to make sure that that dream comes first! I couldn't live with myself if you felt trapped because you never got your dream!"

I began to cry with him. I motioned for him to come to me. I held him in my arms as he began to slow his cries. He spoke again. "If you want to get married then let's go and do it! If you're thinking of leaving me, then let's just get married! I'm not trying to push you away, Hales, I'm holding on for dear life!"

I pulled back and made him look me in the eyes. "Nathan, it was a stupid dream!" I said. "I'm not going anywhere! I love you and I want you to ask me in your own time, in your own way. I don't think that us getting married would destroy any dreams I have. My biggest dream is to be your wife and the mother to your children! I could never, ever resent you for that."

He leaned forward to kiss me. He rested his forehead against mine. "Alright, we'll compromise. You'll have to wait a little longer, but I promise you that we'll be engaged before the end of this trip," he said. "Just give me some time, okay? I want this to be perfect."

I smiled at him. "I love you," I said softly.

* * *

Review please!!


	11. Chapter Eleven

_Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Hope you all enjoy this next chapter!_

**Chapter Eleven**

I had painfully gotten up from my bed and hobbled over to the window. It was just before sunrise on the day I was going home. I would have to have crutches for 2 weeks and I was dreading it.

As the sun rose I forgot the twinge of pain in my ankle. It was beautiful. All the pinks and oranges and reds and yellows mixed in with the blue sky. It had been so long since I-

"And what are you doing out of bed, Miss James?"

I jumped and spun around, landing on my bad ankle. "OUCH!" I screamed.

Chase ran to my side and carried me back to my bed. "I'm sorry I scared you! Let me look at it!" he said and I stopped him. "Fine, let me buzz for the doctor, he can look and see if you broke it," he said, reaching for the button.

I reached out my hand to his arm to stop him. "No, don't!" I said, calming myself down a little more. "It's fine. It just hurt for a second there."

He looked at me for a minute before nodding slightly. "Okay, if you say so," he said softly. He gave a small laugh. "You can let go of my arm now."

I looked down to see my hand still grasping his arm. I pulled it away as if I had touched something hot. "Oh, I'm sorry!" I exclaimed. I could feel my face burning with embarrassment.

He shook his head. "Don't be," he replied then winked. "I kinda liked it."

I gave him a small smile. "You'll get in trouble for flirting with a practically married woman," I said, crossing my arms.

He sat down beside me and grabbed my left hand. He examined it. "I don't see any ring here," he said. "It doesn't look like you're getting married any time soon."

I crinkled my brow. "Did you come in here for a reason or just to tease me?" I asked. All joking had come to an end now.

He nodded and stood. "Just getting you ready to be released," he replied. "Just double check that you're ready to go and get you fitted for some crutches."

I sighed. "Is anyone here yet?" I asked.

He gave a small, tight smile. "I don't think Nathan's left in the 4 days you've been here," he replied and walked towards the door.

"Hey, Nurse Adams!" I said before he could leave.

He turned with a smile. "Chase. You can call me Chase," he said.

"Chase. Well, can you send Nathan in for me?" I asked.

He nodded. "Sure. I'll let him know and then go get you some crutches," he returned and then walked out the door.

I laid my head down against my pillow. My ankle was still slightly throbbing. The truth of the matter was I didn't want Chase checking out anything on my body. It was bad enough that I had that dream… What if it was some sort of premonition? What if he tries to take me away from Nathan? Or worse… what if he succeeds?

"Hey, beautiful!"

I smiled as Nathan walked to my side. "Hey, handsome," I replied. He bent down to kiss me softly. I deepened the kiss, wanting to feel him closer. Or maybe to get rid of some of the guilt I was feeling?

"Alright, you two, I hate to break up the love fest but I've gotta get Haley all checked out here."

Nathan backed away and smiled at me. He kept his eyes on me as he spoke to Chase. "Sorry about that, bro. She just has that affect on me," he said and winked.

I smiled up at him then turned to Chase. "Yeah, sorry," I said softly.

Chase shook his head and looked at Nathan. "No, dude, I totally understand!" he replied. "No worries! I just want to get her ankle re-bandaged and then get her up on these crutches and you can take her home and do more of that."

Nathan laughed. "Thanks for looking out, bro," he said jokingly.

Chase undid the bandage on my right ankle. I didn't watch him, but I could feel it. I was too busy looking at Nathan. He looked tired. Now that I thought of it, he had the same clothes on when we had our fight. Oh my god, he had been here the entire time…

"Nathan!" I exclaimed.

He looked to me. "What, sweetheart?" he asked.

I gestured for him to come over to me. He stood up from the chair he had been previously sitting on and walked over. "Why is it that you're wearing the same clothes you had on four days ago?" I asked, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly. "And don't try to come up with some stupid lie, cause I know when you're lying."

He sighed. "You know, I've had it bad enough from my parents and your parents, I don't need it from you, too," he replied. "I haven't left, Hales, and I'm not going to leave until you're right there with me."

I smiled at him. "That's really sweet, Nate, but-"

"Hey, sorry to interrupt again," Chase started, "But Haley needs to have her ankle checked out again. It's really swollen and bruised still."

I looked at him. "It's been like that for 2 days," I replied. "That's why I'm going home on crutches, remember?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but you jumped and landed on your ankle this morning, remember? You'll need to have it checked out again," he said. "I'll go get your doctor."

"What is he talking about, Hales?" Nathan asked.

I sighed. "I was watching the sunrise out my window. He came in, scared me, so I jumped and landed on my ankle. It doesn't hurt!" I exclaimed.

He went over to my ankle, touching it ever so gently. I hissed in surprise. "Yeah, it doesn't hurt, huh?" he asked, slightly angered. "What if we left and it was something worse? What if you could never walk normally again?"

I looked away, not wanting to fight with him again. "I'm sorry," I said softly. "I really think it's still just a sprain."

"Yeah, well, we'll see from the doctor, Hales," he said and sat down in the chair across the room again.

The doctor came in with a smile. "So, are we ready to go home, Haley?" he asked, looking down at my ankle.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready to go as soon as you let me," I replied.

"I just need to double check on this ankle of yours. Nurse Adams tells me you fell on it this morning," he said and took it into his hands.

I nodded, biting my lip at the pain. "Yeah," I managed to say. "Just a little fall."

"Mmhmm," he said. "This might hurt a bit, Haley," he said and then squeezed my ankle slightly, feeling around at the bones.

I grabbed the bed and squeezed as he did to my ankle. Nathan walked to my side and took my hand. "Is it okay? Is it broken?" he asked.

The doctor shook his head. "No, I don't think it's broken. We'll need an x-ray to know for sure," he said and picked up my chart. "Nurse Adams?"

"Yes doctor?" he said, finally stepping into the room.

"Take Haley down to get an x-ray so we can diagnose and send her home!" he said and smiled at me. "They've got a family reunion to go home to!"

I smiled at him. "Thank you, doctor. You've been so wonderful."

He nodded and left the room. Chase had a wheelchair with him. "Alright, Haley, let's go," he said.

I shook my head. "I'll use the crutches, thanks," I replied.

He shook his head back at me. "No can do, you have to take the wheelchair. It's standard procedure," he said.

"Just do what he says, Hales," Nathan said. I crossed my arms. Nathan sighed and picked me up, effortlessly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Can't you just carry me," I said softly, so only he could hear. "I like it here."

He laughed slightly, the anger falling from his face. "I wish I could, baby," he replied and set me down into the wheelchair. "I'll be here when you get out."

He kissed my hand and then Chase wheeled me out of the room.

We practically ran into my parents. "Haley? Where are you taking her, Chase?" my mother asked.

"Just to get one last x-ray, Mrs. James, and make sure it's just a sprain," he replied. "No need to worry."

She nodded. "We'll be in the waiting room with that boyfriend of yours," she said.

My dad nodded. "That's a great guy you got in there, Haleybop," he said. "He really loves you, girl."

I smiled. "I know, daddy," I replied. "I love him just as much."

Chase nodded to the two and wheeled me off again. "So, how long have you been with Nathan?" he asked.

"Eight wonderful years," I replied.

He gave a laugh. "No wonder you said you're a practically married woman," he exclaimed. "That's a long time! Does he not want to get married or something?"

I turned to glare up at him. "That's none of your concern," I said and crossed my arms. I didn't talk to him the rest of the time.

* * *

_Review Please!!_

* * *


	12. Chapter Twelve

_Thanks for all the feedback! I know, Chase is getting in the way of Naley... kinda... hehe you'll just have to read more to find out! OH AND IF ANYONE WAS READING **FINDING ME AND THE PAINS AND PLEASURES OF BECOMING MRS SCOTT**, THERE IS GOING TO BE A **THIRD STORY IN THE SERIES**! LOOK OUT FOR IT!_

**Chapter Twelve**

It seemed like I had been sitting in bed waiting for the results forever. I hoped and prayed that I didn't have to be here anymore. Chase was really starting to piss me off. Where does he get off getting those things to me?

"Alright, Haley James, I have been talking to you for 10 minutes now! What has got your attention?"

I looked at my mother and sighed. "Nothing, I'm just ready to get out of here," I replied shortly and then laid back. "I can't stand it in here."

"Well, it's your own fault you're here any longer than you have to be," dad chimed in. "Chase said you were up and about when you shouldn't have been!"

I rolled my eyes. "Dad, it's his fault if my ankle's any worse! I was fine until he came in and scared me and made me hurt it again!" I argued.

"Well, I'll settle this," the doctor said coming in. "No need to worry, Haley. It's no worse than it was before. Just 2 weeks with the crutches and we'll get you back in here to see if you'll be fine without them."

I nodded. "Well, I'll be home in about a week, can I give you the number to my doctor?"

He smiled. "Of course, we'll just fax over your paper work," he replied. "Well, you're all set, Miss James. Don't let me see you any time soon, alright? Use those crutches and don't try to walk without them, you hear me?"

I laughed slightly. "It's a promise," I returned and motioned for my dad to hand me my crutches.

"I'll make sure of that, doc," Nathan said from the door. "I want my girl walking as soon as possible so she won't be putting any weight on that ankle."

The doctor patted him on the back. "It's a good thing she has you to help her," he said. "Take care, folks."

"Alright, Haley bop, let's get going," mom said and began leaving the room.

She almost ran into Chase and just the sight of him made me want to roll my eyes. "Sorry, Hal- I mean, Mrs. James!"

Mom giggled like a school girl and I gagged a little. "Oh, Chase, don't try to be cute! You knew very well it was me!"

He shrugged and grinned at my mother. "For a second there after I knew you weren't Haley, I thought you might be one of her sisters!" He exclaimed.

"Hey now, don't go falling for my wife, Chase, she's taken!" dad joked, putting his arm around mom.

Chase looked at me as he replied. "Don't worry, Mr. James, I'm not after your wife."

I felt very uncomfortable under his gaze. "Was there something you needed, Nurse Adams?" I asked coldly.

"Haley!" dad scolded. "Manners? Use them!"

Chase shook his head. "No, its okay, I'm sure she just wants to get out of here and she's just irritated that we all keep bugging her! I get it!" he said kindly to my parents. "I just wanted to give her this pain prescription from the doctor and she's all set."

"That was nice of you, Chase!" mom said. "Say, what are you doing tonight? As you know we're having a family reunion, but we've always got room for one more!"

"Mom!" I exclaimed. "I'm sure Nurse Adams here has plans for the evening."

He shook his head. "No, actually I would love to! I haven't had a home cooked meal in months."

"Well, that just won't do!" mom said. "You stop by tonight, around 7?"

"Sounds great, Mrs. James."

"Please, call me Lydia! Mrs. James sounds so old!" she insisted.

"Of course, Lydia," he replied. "I'll be there at 7," he said with one last look at me before leaving.

"He's such a nice boy," mom said to dad as they walked out.

"You okay?" Nathan asked softly.

I lifted my head to look at him and I nodded. "Yeah. Let's get out of here, okay?"

He smiled and led the way.

--

Brooke had made a spot for me on the couch with pillows for my ankle. "You'll have to be in here with the adults, Haley, sorry!" she said with a wink.

I lay down and sighed. "Just like at the hospital," I complained. "I can't do anything!"

Nathan kneeled down beside me and held my hand, kissing it softly. "What can I get you, princess?"

I smiled at him. "I need a kiss," I said softly.

He laughed, but leaned forward to kiss me softly. "How's this," he said against my lips.

"Mmmm," I replied. "It could be better, but our mothers are watching so we have to keep it PG."

"Hey! We're cool!" Deb joked. "We know you kiss!"

Mom laughed. "But, your right, we don't want to watch!"

I turned to look at the two. "You could leave the room, you know?" The two laughed and walked out. "Brooke, you too!"

She scoffed. "Fine, but details later!" she said.

"You are so weird!" I exclaimed, and turned back to Nathan. "You know what you could do, Natey?"

He grimaced at the nickname. "What's that?"

I gave him a sweet smile. "You could take a nice hot shower; rinse some of that stink off you!"

He glared. "Hey! I don't stink!" I gave him a look. "Okay, I smell! I'm going, but I'll be right back and we're going to finish right where we started off."

"It's a deal," I replied and pulled him in for one last kiss. "Good luck in there, you might need it!"

He sent one last evil look before going into the bathroom.

"MARVIN! JOHN!" I exclaimed. My two brothers came running. "Boys! I've missed you!"

They both sat on either side of me. "Same here, little sister!" Marv said. "How's the ankle feeling?"

I shrugged. "Alright, I guess. It will feel better when Jakey gets back with my pain meds!"

John laughed. "You're ridiculous! Hey, Becca's been asking about her favorite aunt. Should I go get her?"

I nodded. "Sure! Did Mike, Jess and MJ get here yet?" I asked.

Marv nodded. "Yeah, I'll send them in to say hello, along with my wife when I find her," he said, following John.

I sighed. I hated the silence. The door opened and I waited for whoever it was to enter into the living room. "HELLO? WHO IS IT?" I yelled.

Jake walked in holding a bag. "Your savior, madam," he joked and walked over, handing me the bag. "I'll get you some water."

I smiled at him. "You're an angel! What do you say, wanna ditch the wife and get married to me?" I joked.

"Back off baby sister! You may be injured, but you don't mess with my man!" Peyton said walking into the room. "I'll break that other ankle!"

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Bite me!" I returned. "He's my new favorite person, or he will be when he BRINGS ME MY WATER!' I yelled so he could hear me from the kitchen.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Sheesh, have patience, woman!" he said with the glass in his hand.

I smiled at him. "Thanks, BIL!"

He laughed. "Sure thing, SIL!"

I took two pills and lay back again. "Hey, do you think this stuff is going to help me forget dinner tonight?"

"What? Why would you want to do that?" Peyton asked.

I shrugged. "I just want these next two weeks to be over with so I can get off this couch and run and jump and play with my nieces and nephews!"

She rubbed my shoulder. "Don't worry; it's not going to be so bad. I mean, think about it, you have Nathan at your beck and call. I just heard him get out of the shower and I'm sure he's coming right here to sit with you!"

"He's so sweet," I said dreamily.

"Oh yeah, those drugs are so kicking in right now," Jake laughed. "Let's leave druggie to herself for a while, wifey."

"Call me if you need something," Peyton said.

I waved her off, or at least I think I did. I couldn't really tell anymore. All I knew is my ankle didn't hurt anymore; actually I was kinda numb to everything.

"Haleybub? What's with the stupid grin on your face?"

I grinned bigger. "Mikey! Little Mikey! How are you guys?" I asked.

They each hugged me and then Jessica did. "How are you feeling?" Jess asked.

"Hey, Jess! I'm feeeeeeeling wondrous!" I said. "No. Pain. At. All!"

The trio looked at me strangely. "Pain meds." I heard a voice say.

"Ohh," they all said. "We're gonna leave you to it, Haley. See you at dinner, if you can make your way to the table!"

I nodded. "Bye, bye!" I sang to them.

"Well, looks like someone took too much of her medication."

I looked to see Chase standing in the doorway. "Don't worry," I said. "All of a sudden I feel them wearing off."

Nathan came into the room and stopped when he saw Chase. "Hey man," he said after a second.

Chase nodded to him.

It was almost surreal. They stood equally as far from me on either side of me. It was like god was playing a cruel trick on me. Like there was even a choice between them?

* * *

_Reviews please!!_

* * *


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_Thanks for all my reviews! Enjoy!_

**Chapter Thirteen **

You could say it was just a normal dinner amongst family. There was talking, laughter, food being passed and consumed.

It could almost pass for normal… if it wasn't so awkward for me…

It was wrong of my mother to sit Chase right across from me so he could stare at me through the whole dinner.

It was wrong that nobody else seemed to notice his staring.

It was horribly wrong that nobody noticed him doing anything creepy to me since I've been in the hospital!

"Dinner's delicious, Lydia. Thank you for having me over," Chase said, finally looking at someone else.

"Oh, Chase, you're welcome! You come by for dinner any time you'd like!" Mom replied. I inwardly groaned.

"You okay?" Nathan whispered, placing his hand on my leg. "You haven't said a word through dinner."

I gave him a nod. "Yeah, I'm fine," I said. "I'm just… I think it's the meds."

He nodded. "You would tell me if you weren't feeling okay?" he asked.

"Of course," I replied, placing my hand atop his. "I'm fine, Nate."

He leaned forward and gave me a light kiss before turning back to his food. "Well, since Haley's out for the games this year, we'll need a fill in!" Dad said.

I sighed. "I completely forgot about the games! How can I defend my titles?" I said and rolled my eyes. "Don't worry, I wasn't winning anything anyways. You don't need a sub."

"Maybe I could help?" Chase said. "I'd like to play."

Dad smiled at him brightly. I couldn't believe the way he was treating him! Couldn't he tell that he was trying to steal his little girl?

A cell phone rang and Tim stood quickly. "May I be excused?" he said and before he could get an answer, he dashed into the other room.

I smiled at my mother, who was staring back at me. "Totally," I said.

She nodded back. "With out a doubt," she replied.

Brooke and Peyton looked at each other before the four of us said in unison, "girlfriend!"

I stood and grabbed my crutches. "I'm just gonna go eaves drop, mama," I said, making my way to the closed door.

She patted my arm on the way, teasingly. "No, Haley, don't!" she said jokingly. "Your brother needs his privacy!"

I pressed my ear on the door. He was practically whispering. I couldn't make out what he was saying. I placed my hand on the door knob and turned it. As I slowly opened it, it was closed. Hard. In my face.

I flew backwards. "Damn it, Tim!" I yelled. I wasn't hurt, but I was totally gonna milk it for all it was worth.

He ran out. "Oh, god, I'm sorry, Haley!" he said. He hung up the phone and came out to help me up.

As he did, I reached in his pocket, retrieving his phone. I carefully placed it in my own pocket so he couldn't see. "Who were you talking to?" I asked when I was back up on my crutches.

He shrugged. "No one," he said and began walking back to the table.

"Who's no one?" I asked, following as closely behind him as I could.

"No one," he replied and sat down.

"Hmmm," I said and sat back down at my seat. "I guess I'll just have to investigate."

He groaned. "Haley, butt out!" he said. "You'll never find out who-"

"Who is Bevin?" I asked.

He checked his pockets and then glared at me. "You sneaky little… give me my phone back!"

I handed it to him. "Is she your girlllllll friend?" I asked, smirking.

He sighed. "If you must know, yes, she is my girlfriend." He replied.

"Why didn't you bring her along, sweetheart?" mom asked.

He shrugged. "Oh, I don't know, because my family is crazy?" he replied. "I mean Haley will go all psycho older sister on her and scare her away and I love Bevin too much to lose her."

Peyton and Brooke awed. "You love her, Timmy?" Peyton asked.

"That is so sweet!" Brooke said.

"What do you mean, I will scare her off?" I asked, crossing my arms. "Why am I being singled out?"

"Maybe because you are the most protective of him?" suggested GiGi.

"Maybe because you've scared off all his other girlfriends?" asked Mike.

"Maybe-"

"Alright!" I yelled. "So I'm protective of my baby brother, so what? I just don't want to see him get hurt!"

"Well, did you ever think that you were hurting me more by protecting me?" he asked.

I shook my head before looking at him. "How does that make sense?" I asked.

"Every time you had a chat with my old girlfriends, they broke up with me!" he replied.

"Well, if they were that stupid to break up with you, then they weren't even worth your time, Tim," I replied and stood. "I'm full, I'm going upstairs."

Nathan stood as well. "I'll help you," he said and grabbed my crutches for me.

"Thanks," I said and held out my hand for them. He shook his head. "Nate, I need those."

He shook his head again. "No you don't," he replied and picked me up with his other arm. "See, I've got you."

I laughed from atop his shoulder. "I see," I replied as we were going up the stairs. "Thank you for escaping with me."

He laid me down on my bed and walked over to close the door and lock it. "Oh, I've been hoping for an opportunity to whisk you away and have my way with you."

I laughed as he lay down on top of me, careful not to let his foot hit my bad ankle. "Well, Mr. Scott," I started. "We're alone, in my bedroom, with no one coming up for a long time. Whatever shall we do?"

He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the forehead. He kissed around my face in a circle, leaving no spot untouched by his lips. Once he reached the top again, he kissed down in a line, towards my lips.

He didn't stay there long for he ventured down to my neck, nibbling and biting. I closed my eyes and took in shallow breaths.

He unbuttoned my shirt, kissing down my body as more skin was exposed. "You don't know how much I've wanted to do this since we got here," he whispered against my stomach.

I grasped his head and pulled his lips towards mine. I kissed him deeply before pulling back. "Yes, I do," I said breathlessly. "I've wanted this, too."

He grinned at me. "Well, then, you have too many clothes on, Miss James," he said and began unbuttoning my pants.

A knock came at the door, both of our heads shot up at it. "Who the hell…?" I asked quietly.

He covered me with my blanket and stood. He walked over to the door and opened it. "Chase, what do you want, man?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry!" he said. "I was looking for the bathroom!"

"It's all the way on the other side of the hallway," Nathan said and shut the door, locking it again.

He stood there for a minute, his forehead against the door. "Are you coming back?" I asked.

He turned towards me and smiled. "Hell yeah," he replied and jumped on me.

I giggled. "Be careful, Nathan!" I said. "Some of us can't be very limber because of injuries!"

He smiled at me. "That's okay, we don't want to be too adventurous!" he explained. "We can do that when we get home where we can't get caught."

I laughed. "So, true, boyfriend," I replied and pulled him down to kiss me.

* * *

_Review please!!_

* * *


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_sorry it's been so long! Please enjoy! any of you reading we danced, I'm writing a chapter now!_

**Chapter Fourteen**

I spent the rest of the night in my room, blissfully unaware of my family downstairs. Nathan of course went back downstairs as to not give us away.

I lay with my eyes closed, thinking. I'm sure my mother told Chase where the bathroom is. He conveniently forgot, I suppose, so he could spy on my every move.

How can he think what he's doing is okay? How does he think everyone won't notice? Sure, he seems nice enough, but he's really pushing my buttons and frankly, it's freaking me out a little.

A knock at my door interrupts my thoughts and I immediately pray it's not him. "Who is it?" I ask.

The door opens and I sit up quickly. Brooke comes in and closes the door. "Hey, best friend!" she said and sits beside me.

I relax back into my warm blankets and lay down again. Brooke lies beside me, resting her head on my shoulder. "Hey, Brookie cookie," I say softly. "What's up?"

She shakes her head. "Just taking a short rest," she replies. "My babies are driving me crazy!"

I laugh sympathetically. "You poor thing, Brooke. I mean, how is it that those tiny, adorable life forms you created expect your attention!" I said sarcastically.

She hit my arm lightly. "Shut up! I need a break every once in a while, you know? I love them to death, but sometimes I get to my breaking point!"

I nodded. "I don't know that feeling personally, but I think I can imagine how you feel," I said, silently thinking of Nathan. "I feel like I'm at my breaking point with Nathan sometimes, you know? I just… I don't understand why he won't just marry me! All of our friends, all of our family, except Tim, are married!"

Brooke sat up and took my hands in hers. She gave me a sweet, sort of sympathetic, smile. "Don't try and rush him, okay Haley? He'll ask you in his own time. I know it seems like forever, but you have your whole life to be married, you know? You have your whole life to have kids."

I sigh. "I want it now, though," I whispered. I closed my eyes. "Listen, Brooke, I'm kinda tired."

Brooke nodded and stood. "I'll leave you now. The three little hooligans are probably looking for me now. Love you, bestie! I'll see you in the morning," she said and left the room.

--

I felt the air rush out of me and a stinging pain in my ankle. There was a massive weight on top of me as I gasped for air.

"Get off of Aunt Haley!"

I opened my eyes to see all my nephews and nieces jumping off the bed. I sat up, tears streaming down my face, and I grabbed at my ankle. "Oh, Haley, are you okay? Do we need to go back to the hospital?"

My mom rushed over to the bed. I shook my head. "No, I just need my meds. I swear, its fine," I said, closing my eyes as she touched it.

"I'll send someone up with your medication and an ice pack, okay sweetheart?"

I nodded. "Yes, that sounds great," I replied and decided to lie back down. I took a deep breath and let it back out.

A few minutes later I heard someone enter and I felt them place an ice pack on my ankle. I felt a hand on my forehead. "How are you feeling?"

I recoiled and sat up, my eyes wide. "What are you doing here?" I asked Chase, clearly shaken that I thought he was Nathan for a split second.

He stepped back, hands up. "It was raining really bad last night and your mom insisted that I stay," he replied. I glared at him. "Hey, you would've known that if you weren't up here all night with your boyfriend."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Who are you to tell me what I do with my boyfriend is wrong?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I never said it was wrong, Haley, you did," he replied. "Why do you hate me so much anyways? I'm actually a really nice guy if you get to know me."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't want to get to know you, Chase," I yelled at him. I pointed to the door. "Get out."

He shook his head. "I think you're making a mistake, Haley," he said and walked out the door.

I lay back down, closing my eyes again. Who does this guy think he is? Whatever he was up to, I don't think it's over…

Another knock came and this time I sat up and opened my eyes. "Who is it?" I asked, cautiously.

The door opened. "It's your favorite man in the world," he said and grinned.

I sighed and motioned for him to come in. "Hey, daddy," I said softly.

He sat on the edge of the bed. "What's wrong, Haleybub? I just saw Chase run outta here."

I scoffed. "What is so great about him, dad, can you all tell me? Cause all he's been to me is creepy!" I exclaimed.

He furled his eyebrow. "What are you talking about, Haley? What has he said to you?" he asked.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Nothing, daddy," I replied. "He just… came on to me a couple of times. It's nothing I can't handle."

"Why didn't you say something, Haleybub?" Dad asked, rubbing my shoulder. "He would've been out of here sooner!"

POV CHANGE – NATHAN—

I stood at Haley's door, ready to knock; when I heard her say "He came on to me a couple of times…"

I turned around. Who hit on her?

I walked down the stairs, trying to figure out who it was.

"Nathan, did you talk to Haley? I sent Chase up there to give her, her medication and not 2 minutes later he ran out the door!" Lydia said, walking out of the kitchen.

"Chase?" I said. Chase hit on Haley. "Yeah, she asked me to go after him, see what's up." I put on my jacket and walked over to the door. "Tell her I'll be back later, okay?"

Lydia smiled and nodded. "I sure will, doll face."

I ran to my car and started driving to the only place I figured he'd be.

POV CHANGE – HALEY--

I looked up at the window. Tire screeches… Dad stood up and looked. "Nathan seems to be in a hurry," he said. "Your ma must've made him go to the store or something."

I turned so I could get out of bed. Dad handed me my crutches and helped me up. "I'm starving, let's go get breakfast," I said and we headed downstairs.

Once we reached the living room dad went into the kitchen. I sat on the couch, next to Brooke and Calvin.

Brooke smiled at me. "Where'd your hubby go, tutor girly?" she asked. "He sure did rush out of here."

Mom came into the room. "He went where Haley told him to go," she said. "To see what's wrong with Chase."

I scrunched up my face. "Why would she tell him to do that?" Dad asked, helping mom set the table. "Chase's been hitting on her all week, I'm sure Nathan wouldn't be happy about that.

I felt the blood drain from my face. "Oh, my god, Dad he heard me say that to you," I said. "He better not do something stupid."

Brooke stood up, grabbing car keys.

"Where the hell are you going?" I asked her, covering Calvin's ears.

She laughed. "When has there ever been a time when Nathan's highly jealous and he didn't do something stupid?" she asked. "Tell Luke I went to follow my brother to the hospital."

"Thank god that's where Chase works cause after Nathan's done with him, that's where he'll need to be," Peyton added, sitting on the couch, with all of her babies attached to her.

I stood up. "I'm going with you, Brooke. If anyone can stop him, I can," I said.

"What about breakfast, Haleybub?" dad asked.

I hobbled over and took a piece of toast. "It'll have to wait," I said with the bread in my mouth. "Be back later!"

"Ah, to be young and in love," mom said and we walked/ crutched out of the door.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

Brooke drove as fast as she could, trying to catch up with Nathan. I thanked the lord when we arrived at the hospital safely. My heart skipped a beat when I saw a police car pulled up at the front entrance.

"You go check on the right wing, I'll check the left," I said to Brooke. "Call me if you find Nathan."

Brooke nodded. "You do the same."

I walked past the nurse's station and down towards radiology. The further I crutched, the louder it got. I could hear Nathan yelling and I tried to crutch along faster.

As I turned the corner Nathan was being restrained by the police and Chase stood there with a bloody nose, holding his left eye.

"Nathan!" I exclaimed, hobbling closer. "Are you insane?"

He looked at me, the anger evident in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

I ignored his question and turned to Chase. "You can't possibly be pressing charges, Chase," I said.

He crossed his arms. "I'm thinking I might just do that. He came at me like he was going to kill me," he replied.

"Please, I'm begging you," I said softly. "Don't press charges against him and he'll never come near you again."

He looked at Nathan and then back to me. "Whatever, just get out of here. Both of you," he said and started walking away.

I turned to see the cop taking the handcuffs off of Nathan. Once he walked away, it was just Nathan and I standing there. "Come on, let's go home," I said, starting to move.

"Why didn't you say something?" he asked.

I turned around, he hadn't budged. "Why would I say something? So you could beat him up sooner?"

"Yeah! I would have kicked his sorry ass a few days ago and you wouldn't have been so upset the past couple of days," he replied.

I sighed. "Nathan, you sound like a crazy person right now. All I want to do is go home, so could we do that please?" I asked turning and moving again.

Nathan walked behind me. I could feel his anger radiating off of him. Brooke was just rounding back into the waiting room when she spotted us. "Haley! You found him!" she exclaimed and walked over to her brother. "Please tell me you didn't do something stupid."

He ignored her and walked out the door. I looked at Brooke who looked back at me. "Don't even ask," I said.

We got back to the car and drove the 15 minutes back to my parent's house. Everyone was in the living room/dining room except Nathan, Jake and Lucas.

Peyton walked over to me. "He looked pissed beyond belief," she said. "Jake and Lucas are in there with him, trying to calm him down."

I crutched over to the couch and sat down. "Haley, aren't you going to go in there and talk to him?" Brooke asked and everyone looked at me.

I shook my head. "He doesn't want to talk to me right now. He probably doesn't want Jake and Lucas talking to him right now. He's pissed off and he needs to cool down," I replied. I took in a deep breath. "Can someone get my meds?"

Deb sat down next to me, rubbing my back. "Are you okay?" she asked.

I shook my head, a bad thing to do when you're feeling lightheaded. "No," I replied shortly. "I don't feel so good."

Tim walked over, helping me to stand. "You gonna puke?" he asked. My head felt heavy. I couldn't find an answer for him. He carried me to the bathroom where I did puke. "Damn, Haley, what's wrong?"

"I don't know," I replied sitting with my back against the tub. "I haven't eaten yet and I just chased Nathan around a hospital. I think that's why I'm so lightheaded."

Tim flushed the toilet and helped me into the kitchen. "Let's find you something to eat," he said.

I grabbed a paper towel from the counter and wiped my mouth. "Can you get me some water first? I need to wash my mouth out."

Brooke and Peyton came into the kitchen. "Hey, you okay?" Peyton asked, putting her hand against my forehead.

I moved away quickly. "I'm fine, Peyt!" I snapped.

She recoiled. "Geez, what crawled up your ass?" she muttered before walking out.

"She's just worried about you, Haley," Brooke said, setting some breakfast in front of me.

I sighed. "I know," I said shortly. "I just wish everyone would stop asking me questions."

Brooke hugged my side and kissed the top of my head before walking out of the kitchen. Tim sat beside me, eating breakfast again.

"So, you feel like talking at all?" he asked with food in his mouth.

I turned and looked at him with disgust, but couldn't help laughing at him. "Why are you so amazing?" I returned.

He grinned. "Because I'm your favorite little brother," he countered.

"So, you gonna tell me who Bevin is?" I asked.

He set down his plate and reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. He handed it to me. "Open it," he said.

"Thanks! Do I get to keep the money?" I teased before opening it. There was a picture of a beautiful blonde girl. I smiled. "She's beautiful. How long have you been together?"

He shrugged. "Just about 10 months," he replied. "I met her right after last year's reunion."

I looked up at him. "You should have brought her, Timmy. I'd love to meet her."

He smiled. "You just might have to wait until next reunion," he replied with a wink, "or at least until after this one. She's not ready to meet the fam just yet."

"Why don't you let her be the judge of that?" I asked.

I finished eating and was feeling more human. I took more medication and crutched back into the living room. Everyone was out back, most likely playing our reunion games. Tim followed them out the back door and I laid down on the couch to rest.

I heard the door to the back bedroom open and saw Lucas, Jake and Nathan leave the room. They all started walking towards me and I tired to push myself into a sitting position. Nathan rushed to help me and then adjusted the pillows behind me.

"We'll just go out back," Lucas said and he and Jake disappeared.

Nathan sat down in front of the couch so he was beside me. I didn't say a word. I wanted him to talk when he was ready.

"I hate that you didn't tell me what that asshole was doing," he said softly. "I don't know why you couldn't have just come to me about it."

I remained silent for a few seconds, letting his words fill the air. "I knew what you would do, Nathan, and I was avoiding it at all costs," I replied. "You are so very lucky that you aren't sitting in a jail cell right now."

He rubbed his face. "I know that, Haley. I just got so angry when I heard you tell your dad that he had been hitting on you! Why would you keep that to yourself?"

"I just told you why, Nate!" I said. "I love you and I don't want to come visit you in jail because your temper got the better of you."

He gave a short laugh. He got up and sat on the couch next to me, gathering me in his arms. "I just love you so much and I can't stand another guy thinking that he can take my girl."

I closed my eyes, finally feeling safe being in his arms again. "I hate to sound like a broken record, but there's only one way you can make sure no guy will ever take me from you," I said into his chest.

He pulled back, taking my hand into his. "You mean if you were wearing one of these?" he asked softly. I felt a cold metal on my finger.

I looked down at my hand to see a sparkling diamond on my ring finger. My breath caught in my throat. "Nathan," I whispered.

He got back down on the ground, on one knee. "I love you so much, Haley James, and I can't stand the thought of you being with anyone other than me for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?"

I felt the tears fall down my cheeks as I nodded. "Yes, of course!" I said just before he kissed me.

We pulled back as we heard clapping and turned to see all 30 of our relatives.

My dad walked over and shook Nathan's hand. "You take good care of my little girl," he said.

Mom walked over and shook her head. "He already does, Jimmy," she replied.

Deb walked over to me. "Finally! I can officially call you my daughter in law!" she said, hugging me.

I wiped the tears off my face. "Do I start calling you mom now or after the wedding?" I asked and she laughed.

"I hate to ruin this special moment, but I think I'm going into labor." We all turned to see Peyton standing there looking like she peed her pants. "Yeah, my water just broke."

I looked at Nathan. "She's been stealing my thunder since I was a kid, why wouldn't she steal it now?"

We all sat in the waiting room. I was surrounded by all my sisters, sisters in law and my future sister in law. They were all cooing over my ring. I looked over at Nathan and grinned.

"That is some rock, Haley," Gretchen said. "You should be happy Nathan waited so long! He bought a ring when he had some serious money."

I laughed. "It's not about the ring, but it doesn't hurt that it's so sparkly," I teased with a wink.

"I'm so glad I'm finally getting my sister!" Brooke exclaimed. "I already considered you as my sister, but now it'll be official."

"I know! I couldn't have asked for a better sister. Or another sister I should say."

Jake walked out into the waiting room, a pink bundle in his arms. "Here's our little Jenny," he said.

The ladies all rushed over to coo at the baby and Nathan came over to sit with me. "How's my fiancée feeling?" he asked.

I grinned up at him. "Your fiancée is so happy," I replied, reaching up to kiss him. "How's my fiancée feeling?"

He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Horny," he said. "Very horny."

I burst out in laughter. "I guess we'll have to take care of that when we get home."


End file.
